


Distractions

by XCuubei



Series: Angels & Deer [1]
Category: Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, after SFV is released on consoles but before the elite start having Problems, also the shipping is mostly just implied in a single line which is also the reason for the rating, but its there jsyk, takes place vaguely in January 2018 i guess, theyre casually not human but not much else has changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuubei/pseuds/XCuubei
Summary: Kenny Omega is close to perfect in the eyes of the Young Bucks, but he's not always great at taking care of his own body.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> i had the Urge to Write last week so i browsed some writing comms on pf and found a prompt that was just 'write a wing-fic' and my brain went 'yes' so here we are

It’s rare that Kenny lets them see his wings, and even rarer that they get to touch them, but wings moult and while Kenny might be good at ignoring things he doesn’t like he has to relent after several days of waking up to scruffy feathers covering the bed and scratching the skin of his back raw. And so, the Young Bucks found themselves tasked with taking care of Kenny Omega’s wings. Well, wing, considering that one of them is barely more than bones at this point.  
  
Matt settles down on the bed by Kenny’s healthier wing and opens the case of wing-care accessories that Marty had gifted them with after he tired of them borrowing his. He also wrote out a handy pamphlet detailing how exactly to use everything when he realized they had no idea what they were doing.  
  
He casts a glance at the TV as he gets to work, which is showing the character select screen of Street Fighter V, their distraction of choice for this time. Kenny’s wings were high on the list of Things That Remind Kenny of That Guy™, which meant that without a sufficient enough distraction he would get into one of his Moods, and that was naturally best to avoid. At first, the distractions had been less innocent in nature which, while effective, had ended up with both Matt and Nick also getting distracted. Seeing as that was counterproductive, video games had been the next best thing.  
  
Kenny was already explaining the pros and cons of each character, arms hanging over the side of the bed and controller in hand. Matt should probably try to remember at least parts of what he’s saying, but for now he’s just letting Kenny’s voice wash over him as he runs his hand through the dark feathers.  
  
They range from a steely grey to pitch black, but as he’s checking the skin under them for any irregularities he notices that some of the newer ones have taken a pale yellow colour more in line with Kenny’s natural hair colour, which isn’t entirely unusual, but it’s a lot more than the occasional spot or stripe. In fact, it reminds him of how the feathers looked the first time he saw them, only shortly after Kenny had joined Bullet Club.  
  
Back then, they had been dark on the outside but had the same yellow on the inside. They asked Marty about the strange coloration once, but he had just rolled his eyes and muttered something about ‘the dramatics of angels’, which at least told them it was nothing to worry about, but it was still something to discuss with Nick later.  
  
Nick cheering over a victory breaks Matt out of his thoughts and he sighs as he realizes that he’s been running his hands through the feathers despite being finished minutes ago. The sigh causes Nick to look up at him from his spot on the floor, and Matt holds his hand out for the controller.  
  
“Alright, my turn to be terrible at video games.”  
  
“Hey! I’m not that bad, I just won,” Nick answers as he slaps Matts hand, making the tag out of habit.  
  
“You were distracting me! That’s cheating and you know it,” Kenny objects.  
  
“It was not! Matt, tell him.” Nick hands Matt the controller as Matt hums, sceptical.  
  
“I dunno, I think I might go with Kenny on this one.”  
  
“Betrayed by my own brother.” Nick doesn’t even try to sound offended, grinning as they manoeuvre Kenny into a sitting position which lets him reach the front of the wing.  
  
“So, how much of what I told Nick about the characters did you listen to?” Kenny asks as Matt settles in beside him.  
  
“Absolutely none of it.”


End file.
